


The changes you go through

by SeaMint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, it has to be there, lol jk, yes i will always have tsukkiyama as a background ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMint/pseuds/SeaMint
Summary: The mostly accidental changes Kageyama gets and how Hinata reacts.





	The changes you go through

The first was when Kageyama got a piercing. A small one, silver ring around the hard shell of his right ear. He tells himself he’d never trust a party with Oikawa in it ever again. He’s not wrong.

Hinata greets him the next day with the usual, a simple to-go cup of coffee from the cheap café around the block and a sandwich with last night’s left-overs. He recalls something Oikawa giggles beneath his breath. _It’s odd how that Shoyo kid makes your breakfast everyday and you’re not even roommates— hold still! Sheesh._

Hinata stares at him awe, painting him in grey tones of curiosity with those brown eyes. “Kageyama?” He starts, fingers slipping in and out of the pale red sweater he wore. “When did you get that?”

Kageyama finishes chewing his last bite of tuna sandwich and swallows thickly, the crushed bread travelling down his throat. “Last night.”

Hinata’s eyes simply widen, not losing their gleam. “Why?”

“Oikawa wanted to give me one.”

“Why?”

“Heck if I know! It’s not like I know what’s running through his sick mind twenty–four-seven!” The bickering ensues, if only for a short while. Hinata starts.

“You didn’t even ask me if I was okay with it.” He says casually, swinging his leg to kick a rock a few ways across the road to their college. 

“Well,” Kageyama stirs dumbly. “ _Are_ you okay with it?”

Hinata blinks; once, twice, three times. Then the bastard laughs. “Kageyama, you’re so stupid! I was just joking!”

Kageyama turns a brilliant shade of red. “I– uh… Well!”

“Shut up. Of course I’m okay with it. Besides,” Hinata turns to face him, eyes full of blunt affection, the same eyes that looked at Kageyama in high school. The same eyes that convey the same amount of liking, even with Kageyama’s new piercing. “It doesn’t stop you from playing volleyball, does it?”

“Dumbass.”

* * *

 

The second is when Kageyama gets a tattoo. He swears to himself that he should listen to Yamaguchi more. He swears that never again will he fall victim to Tsukishima’s strategic wording. It’s large, but not much so. It’s around the size of his hand and then some, the simple foliage lying on the skin of his upper left arm screaming his mistake back at him.

Hinata stares at it in childlike wonder, cautiously poking the inked design as he sat down on the couch. Kageyama remembers how Tsukishima stabbed his finger at the spot, decreeing his judging nonsense. _It’d take some balls to get a tattoo there. Or anywhere. I bet Hinata wouldn't like staring at a tattoo when he tries to– yeah, right there, Yamaguchi. Hinata wouldn’t like it there._

“Kageyama?” Hinata drawls, voice loud in his apartment. Kageyama takes note how Hinata’s free hand fidgets with the soft fabric of his light grey shirt. “Tell me again when you got this tattoo?”

“A while ago, after dinner with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.” Kageyama stupidly replays the pitying smile on Yamaguchi’s face as he watches Kageyama fall right into Tsukishima’s trap.

“Oh yeah, sorry again that I couldn’t come. My professors all dropped bombs.”

“Doesn’t make it any less awkward that I showed up without a date for something called a double date.”

“I’m going to rip that piercing off your ear if you say something bitter about that again,” Hinata threatens harmlessly, pinching the skin next to the tattoo, still obviously there. “Didn’t even call me to tell me you were gonna get one,” he then quips nonchalantly. 

“Oh, I uh…” Kageyama stumbles stupidly. “I’m so sorry, is— I… are you okay with it?” Hinata, the little imp that he is, laughs. He pinches Kageyama’s flaming red cheeks.

“I’m kidding!” He chortles incessantly. “Besides,” Hinata gently pads his thumb on the inked skin of Kageyama’s bicep. His eyes are the same back when he got a piercing, from what Kageyama remembers in high school, staring up at him in the red colours of adoration. “It doesn’t stop you from playing volleyball, does it?”

“Idiot.”

* * *

 

The third is when Kageyama breaks his leg. He only partly regrets climbing that old, large tree in the park. But it was for Natsu, so he doesn’t really mind now. The cast the doctors put on him is large, coming up from his ankle to his knee. He can’t play volleyball, that much is obvious. 

Hinata signs it childishly with a look of pain, tears gathering in puddles at the base of his eyes. Natsu takes the pen, writing her kanji in much improved handwriting, even if her sobs rock her whole body. Kageyama replays bitterly her wails at the hospital, the words she cried out loudly in the emergency room quite fresh. _I didn’t mean to! Hinata-nii, please, I’m sorry! I don’t want you two to stop playing volleyball! I—it’s not okay, please stop saying it is._

“Kageyama,” Hinata starts quietly as soon as his parents usher Natsu out of the room. “What did the doctor say again?”

Kageyama blanches slightly, taking Hinata’s hand away from the cast as the depressed guy runs his fingers across the stiff bandage. He holds the clammy palms in his own. “I won’t be able to play volleyball,” Kageyama gulps softly. “It could take weeks, months more like it, to heal. But by then, I promise, we can play volleyball.”

“I’m so sorry,” Hinata clenches and unclenches his fist, the tears in his eyes now streaking his flushed face. “I shouldn’t have forced you to help.” Kageyama runs his thumb across Hinata’s knuckles, trying to convey the message that Hinata needs to stop crying.

“It’s not your fault,” Kageyama explains what he deems to be the obvious. “We both know I’m weak at the knees for Natsu.”

“I could’ve gotten dad to help,” Hinata continues, face devoid of any positivity, whatsoever. “It didn’t have to be you.”

“Hinata.” Kageyama pulls him closer, embracing him with not-fractured limbs. “Are you okay?”

“Not really.” Hinata, all too honest, lets another tear fall. “Besides,” He pulls away, and looks at Kageyama. There’s something in his eyes. Something old, something familiar. He eyes Kageyama with the sepia tones of long-kept love, unchanged when Kageyama got a piercing. Unchanged when Kageyama got a tattoo. It makes Kageyama feel special. It makes him feel great. “It doesn’t stop me from loving you, does it?”

The sentence, spoken with the same casual voice Hinata has said “It doesn’t stop you from playing volleyball, does it?” with, makes Kageyama realise something. It makes him realise that maybe, just maybe, those two sentences are the same to Hinata. It’s assurance, that Kageyama will always be by his side, as narcissistic as that may sound. And Kageyama doesn’t mind at all.

“No.”

He doesn’t mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> finally wrote for another ship :'D
> 
> it hasn't been that long since I posted my other thing but eh. I write a lot


End file.
